Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is an FPS game developed by Oxo Game Studios and Digital Technology SA (DITES) the game focuses in World War IV. Singleplayer Missions US Campaign *H-Hour: Establish a beachhead in Tunis. *Zero Hour: Aided by Tunisian forces, secure the town and eliminate the AA guns. *Acta Non Verba: Secure a weapons cache in the Armenian Highland. *Red Devil: Lead an attack on the West side of the Euphrates. *Strike in Fallujah: Attack the city of Fallujah and push the MERC out. *Dark: Rescue a Marine officer on the South side of the city. *Raging Fire Down: Rescue the crew of a downed UH-1Y Venom. *Liberators: Destroy the MERC HQ in Papı, Azerbaijan. *Al-Namir Affair: Capture the MERC leader, hiding in the Shah-i-kot Valley. *Hell's Wings: Attack North Korean defenses in the Yellow Sea. *Iron Demon: Penetrate through enemy forces to secure the ICBM launch site in Nampo. *At the Gates: Fight in the outskirts of Pyongyang, across the Taedong river. *Burning City: Eliminate North Korean defenses outside the Kim Il-Sung Mausoleum. *The End of Wars: Secure Pyongyang and end the war. EU Campaign *Wake Up Call: Rescue the British Ambassador in China from Chinese dissidents. *Incursion: *Punching East: Fight the PLA in Burma and halt the invading forces. *The Unstoppable: After pushing out the PLA, head to Africa to disable a Chinese firebase in Kenya. *Air Support: Raid a PLA camp in Kilimanjaro, Kenya. *Escape!: Get out of the PLA camp in Kilimanjaro, being burnt to the ground by an unexpected eruption. *A New Enemy: Fight with French forces to retake the Paris Metro from mercenaries. *Invasion: Defend Paris from invading PLA and KPA forces. *Cash for Guns?: Persecute the Shadow PMC leader in Paris, meeting with the Chinese commander. *HVT: Capture the PLA commander, responsible for the Attack on Paris. *One Last Push: Push into the Chinese HQ, outside of Beijing. *Breaking Point: Secure the HQ, and end the hostilities with China. RU Campaign *Snow, Blood and Lead: Parachute into Sakha to fight the invading KPA. *64 North: Combat the KPA in the Vilyuy River. *With Extreme Prejudice: Destroy enemy air forces on an Mi-28 Havoc over Sakha. *Iris Echo Delta: Clear the roads from IEDs to safely reach Yakutsk. *Besieged: Combat KPA troops in Yakutsk. *Armistice: Cease the fighting with the KPA. *Typhoon: Reroute to the Sevastopol to prevent the hijack of a Nuclear ICBM submarine. *Breach: Fight MERC separatists in Alania. *Saving Private Chihoski: Rescue Pvt. Chihoski being held captive. *Sky Devils: Provide air support for Russian VDV transports en route to Dagestan. *The Push South: Redeploy to the Caucasus mountains to eliminate the MERC leader in the Caucasus region. *For Russia: Kill Hemv Kadyrov, leader of the MERC in the Caucasus Region and the Far East. Characters } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= US |list1= Samuel Fordson · Jonathan Islington · Captain Shawcross · Ronald Mill · Mike McDonnell · Zayden Johns · Nathaniel Henry Robertson · Neil Burke · Leslie Nichols · Richard Lloyd · Steve Quayd · Floyd Barclay · Marc MacLeod |group2= EU |list2= Joachim Steiner · Dieter Herzog · Ludwig Baumbach · Frédéric Pierpont · Alan Tanguy · Simon Wallis · Michael Kent · Trevor Ingarsby · Albert Landmann |group3= RU |list3= Kiril Ovsyanikov · Lev Pakhomov · Mikhail Kravchenko · Vladimir Pudovkin · Sergey Chihoski · Anatoly Bakhine · Adelina Nidorova }} Co-Op Mode In Co-Op Mode, players can play with up to four people in the Campaign Missions, or in Special Ops levels. Special Ops Special Ops mode includes levels in the canon of the game's campaign, where one to four players fight against enemies to achieve certain objectives through a variety of tactics and strategies. Characters |-| Robert Warren= A hardened Marine, Staff Sergeant Robert Warren has seen combat as part of MARSOC. Warren's kit of choice is the assault kit and his default weapons are the M4A1 and M1911A1. |-| Finbarr Mallory= A seasoned combat veteran in the SAS, Mallory has been in combat since the war started. His default kit is the Support Kit and his default weapons are the L86 LSW and SIG P226. |-| Dietmar Thorvald= A veteran of the elite German special forces. Thorvald has served in numerous operations before the war started. His default kit is the Engineer kit, and his default weapons are the HK53A3 and the USP .45. |-| Artyom Dragomirov= A junior member of the Russian Spetsnaz GRU. First accepted into the GRU after showing spectacular performance in the VDV. Kit of choice is the Marksman kit, and main weapons of choice are the SV98 and PP-2000. Missions *Broken Sword: Fight against MERC forces as you move in to secure the target building in Kandahar. (4 Players) *In The Mist: Using stealth and cunning, avoid enemy patrols and disable the PLA missiles. (2 Players) *Death From Above: Hop on board an AC-130U and support friendly forces on the ground as they move to secure the HVI. (4 Players) *Rough Rider: With information given by the HVI, secure the office building in Frankfurt and escape. (4 Players) *Iron Fist: Push through MERC forces to clear a path for infantry on board a Challenger Tank. (4 Players) *Angel of Death: Support friendly forces moving to destroy the artillery sites on board an AH-1Z. (2 Players) *EOD: Disable enemy IEDs using J-STARS support and an EOD bot. (4 Players) *Hit & Run: Steal a "pocket nuke" under development in Prip'yat. (4 Players) *Hostage Negotiator: Retake the Yemeni embassy under attack by MERC terrorists in New York. (4 Players) *Red Skies: Intercept a Tupolev bomber carrying a nuclear weapon over Afghan skies. (4 Players) *High Tide: Board the Kansas Express and secure its cargo of Musudan missiles in the Red Sea. (4 Players) *Executive Order: Stop the launching of the Musudan missiles and kill the MERC second-in-command in Dagestan. (4 Players) Multiplayer Factions Kits There are five kits available for the player, players can place any kind of weapons in any kit, but equipment is limited for one kit only. The kits are: |-| Assault Kit= The all-around kit. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. The Assault kit is a versatile kit that can fitted for any kind and style of combat, whether it is long range engagements or close quarters combat. The default weapon of the Assault kit is the Assault rifle. Assault Kit *Grenade Launcher: Standalone or Underbarrel grenade launcher, can be upgraded to a semi-automatic grenade launcher, but when upgraded, it can no longer be used as an underbarrel. (M203, M320, AG36, GP-25, Type 91), (MGL-140) *Mortar: Light artillery piece, it can be upgraded into a heavier mortar, reducing the speed and efficiency of the mortar for a more powerful weapon. (LGI Mle F1), (2B14 Podnos) *M18A1 Claymore: Proximity detonated mine, the user and the allied players cannot be killed by the Claymore, when upgraded, the Claymore can be remotely detonated by the player. *M26 MASS: Standalone or underbarrel shotgun, holds 5 rounds per magazine. It is replaced by an underbarrel or standalone X26 Taser taser when upgraded. |-| Support Kit= The Support kit is specifically geared for combat support, using a variety of resources to provide the Support player's team with an advantage over the battlefield. The Support kit has Light Machine Guns as their default weapon. Support Kit *Syrette: Revives dead players before they respawn, it only restores 35% of health, it upgrades into a defibrillator, which fully restores the player's health. *C4: Remotely detonated explosives. When upgraded, explosives will have a larger blast. *Minex 2FD 4.500: Mine detector, beeps when mines are spotted. It disables mines when upgraded and turns them into friendly equipment. *Aeryon Scout: Small UAV with an incorporated camera that can mark targets for the user's team. When upgraded, a small tear gas sprayer is incorporated. |-| Engineer Kit= A kit specifically geared to Anti-Vehicle warfare. The Engineer kit has all its equipment designed for Anti-Vehicle combat. Engineers are also fitted with a repair kit that allows them to repair friendly vehicles. Although the main purpose of the Engineer kit is vehicle combat, Engineers can also use their equipment against infantry and fortifications. The default weapons of the Engineer kit are Carbines. Engineer Kit *Rocket Launcher: Faction-specific rocket launcher with six rockets, it can disable enemy vehicles and destroy fortifications, it is replaced by an ATGM when upgraded. *MANPADS: Anti-Air missile launcher, locks-on to enemy aircraft. When upgraded, players can mark enemy aircraft for the his/her team. *TM-46 mine: Proximity-detonated mine, disables enemy vehicles. It is replaced by an EMP mine, which renders vehicles useless unless repaired when upgraded. *Tool Kit: Repairs vehicles and mounted weapons, it can also disable enemy equipment. It is replaced by an EOD bot when upgraded. |-| Marksman Kit= The Marksman kit is geared for long-range combat and is dependant on Stealth. When in the battlefield, the team depends on the Marksman kit as a pathfinder and as support on the battlefield by engaging enemies in long range combat. The default weapon of the Marksman kit is the Sniper Rifle. Marksman Kit *Radio Beacon: Serves as a spawn point for allies. When upgraded, it can relay messages to other players and warn them of enemy activity. *Motion Sensor: Shows enemy movement on the minimap within a 30 metre range. Upgrading it shows the target's direction in a 60 metre range. *Radio Jammer: Scrambles enemy radio signals within a 25 metre range. It can deplete enemy electronics within a 45 metre range when upgraded. *SOFLAM: Paints targets for the user's allies. When upgraded, you can call in artillery strikes, but it takes up to five minutes until another strike can be called. Weapons } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = U.S.M.C. |list1= M92FS · TDI Kriss · SCAR-H CQC · M16A4 · Mk.14 · M590A1 · M110 · M2010 ESR · M27 IAR · M249 SAW |group2 = H.M.A.F. |list2= Glock 17 · MP5A3 · C8A1 · L85A2 · C7A2 · M1014 · L29A1 · L115A3 · L86A2 LSW · L7A2 MMG |group3 = Heer |list3= USP 40 · MP7A1 · HK53A3 · G36A2 · HK33A2 · R870MCS · MSG-90 · DSR-1 · HK23 G8 · HK121 |group4 = F.A.F. |list4= PAMAS · UMP 45 · SG553 · FAMAS · SG542 · M1100 · HK G3ZF · FRF2 · FN Minimi · HK221 |group5 = R.G.F. |list5= MP446 Viking · PP-2000 · AK-9 · AK-12 · Saritch 308 · Saiga 12 · SVD-K · SV-98 · RPK74M · PKP Pecheneg |group6 = P.L.A. |list6= QSZ-92 · QCW-05 · QBZ-95B · QBZ-95G · QBZ-03 · Hawk Type 97 · QBU-88 · JS-7.62 · QBB-95 · QJY-88 |group7 = K.P.A. |list7= Type 68 · Type 79 · AKS-74u · Norinco CQ · SKS · NOR982 · Chogyeok-Pochong · Mosin M1959 · RP-46 · Type 73 |group8 = I.R.I.A. |list8= Springfield XD · Uzi · 9A-91 · KH2002 · G3A6 · SPAS-12 · Nakhjir · OTs-48K · RPK · AEK-999 Barsuk |group9 = M.E.R.C. |list9= Makarov · Skorpion vz.61 · SR-3 Vikhr · AK-47 · FN FAL · M11-48 · Tabuk · OTs-48K · Zastava M72 · PKM |group10 = S-PMC |list10= MP412 REX · Spectre M4 · Vektor R4 · XM8 · SA58 OSW · Serbu SuperShorty · SVU-AS · R700PSS · Vektor SS-77 · HK51 |group11 = Unlockables |list11= RedHawk .480 · Glock 18 · M1911A1 .45 · M3 Carbine · M4A1 CQBR · Ak5 · XM29 AICW · CZ-805 BREN · AA-12 · Kar98 Sporter · 7.62 Tkiv 85 · M82A1CQ · MG3 · KAC ChainSAW }} |-| *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 *Glock 18 *Colt M1911A1 .45 *M3 Carbine *M4A1 Mk.18 CQBR *9A91 *Ak5 *XM29 AICW *CZ-805 BREN *SA58 OSW *Kar98 Sporter *7.62 Tkiv 85 *M82A1CQ *MG3 *Vektor SS-77 *KAC ChainSAW Vehicle Upgrades Land Weapons *Coaxial MG - Mounted machine gun controlled by the driver. *ATGM Launcher - Wire-guided anti-tank missile mounted on the turret. *Grenade Launcher - Gunner-controlled automatic grenade launcher. *SAM System - Gunner-controlled Anti-Air missile launcher. *Canister shell - Shoots multiple wolfram balls encased in one shell. (Tanks and Howitzers only) Gadgets *IR Smoke - When launched, they prevent lock-on from enemy missiles and prevent enemies from revealing your position. *Trophy System - Intercepts and destroys missiles, it needs time to recharge. *Zoom Optics - Secondary weapon sight with a powerful zoom. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Motion sensor that alerts players from nearby enemies. *Thermal Optics - Sight that highlights enemy heat signatures like soldiers, vehicles and equipment. *CITV Seat - 3rd Turret position in which players can designate enemy targets. (All vehicles except jeeps) Air Weapons *Guided Missile - Pilot controlled lock-on missile. *Heat Seeker - Fire-and-forget missile that automatically locks-on an enemy target. *JDAM - Guided bomb controlled by the co-pilot in Strike Fighters, or the pilot in Ground-Attack Jets and Stealth Jets. *TV Missile - Missile controlled by the Pilot or Gunner of a helicopter. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Radar that alerts players from nearby enemies. *ECM Jammer - Increases lock-on time from enemy weapons systems. Gadgets *IR Flares - Prevent lock-on from incoming missiles. *Laser Painter - Designates enemy targets for the player's team. (Helicopter only) Attachments Optics *Red-Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision red-dot sight. (TASCO ProPoint, Zeiss RSA, Kobra) *Holographic Sight - Provides a clearer view of the target, at the cost of peripherial vision. (EOTech 552) *Precision Scope - Enhanced zoom scope, unaffected by EMP. (ACOG 4x32) *AN/PVS-14 - Night-vision scope, displays heat signatures as yellow. *Rifle Scope - High Magnification scope, available for most weapons, except handguns, shotguns, submachine guns and carbines. *12x Scope - High power scope, has the highest magnification out of all scopes, only available for sniper rifles. *Variable Zoom Scope - Has different magnifications, 4x, 6x and 10x, available for sniper rifles and assault rifles. Accessories *Suppressor - Reduces sound and eliminates muzzle flash. *Heavy Barrel - Increases aimed accuracy, but reduces hip-fire accuracy. *Foregrip - Better accuracy and decreases recoil. *Bipod - Deploy weapon on a surface to provide better accuracy. *Flashlight - Illuminate darker areas, it can also blind enemies. *Laser Sight - Better hip-fire accuracy, can also blind enemies. Ammunition *Flechette - Increased penetration for shotguns, but reduces damage. *Buckshot - Increased damage at close quarters, but reduces effectiveness at a long range, default ammo for all shotguns except the KSG. *Frag - Explosive rounds that provide more stopping power, but less accuracy. *Slug - Solid projectile that has a better range than other rounds, but less stopping power, default ammunition for the KSG. *HEIAP - Ammunition with armor piercing capabilities combined with a high explosive effect, provides better damage and penetration against infantry and vehicles. Only available for high-calibre Sniper Rifles. *HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank ammunition has better penetration on armour. For rocket and grenade launchers only. *Incendiary - Ammunition that causes fires, effective against infantry. For rocket and grenade launchers. *Hollow-Point - Has better stopping power. For all bullet weapons. *FMJ - Increases penetration. For all bullet weapons. *Explosive Bolts - Has a timed explosive on the tip of the crossbow bolt. Grenades Lethal *Frag Grenade - Litter the area with shrapnel upon exploding, extremely effective against infantry. *Sticky Grenade - Grenade that can stick to most surfaces, effective against vehicles. *Concussion Grenade - Meant to damage the target with explosive power alone, large blast radius. *Throwing Knife - Retrievable knife that is thrown against infantry. *Molotov - Makeshift grenade that ignites upon exploding. Tactical *Smoke Grenade - Grenade that curtains an area with grey smoke. *Flashbang - Stuns enemies for a short period of time. *Kolokol-1 - Gas grenade that impairs movement for a short period of time. *EMP Grenade - Disables enemy electronics for a short time. Specializations and Upgrades Players can have Specializations and Upgrades, which improve the player's performance in the game. Specializations *Speed Reload: Decreased reload time. *Double Tap: Higher fire rate, faster shooting. *Cold Blooded: Become invisible to enemy heat vision. *Extreme Conditioning: Run 30% faster. *Falcon Eye: Better accuracy when aiming down sights on any kind of sight. Upgrades *Gas Mask: Reduced effect of flashbangs and kolokol-1 gas. *Bandolier: Carry extra ammunition. *Rations: Extended running time. *Flak Jacket: Reduces amount of explosive damage taken. *Proximity Scanner: Shows enemy movement around the player. Maps *Airstrip - North Korean airstrip in Luzon, ideal for all game types. USMC vs. KPA. *Basin - Fighting on a town near the Egyptian capital, hectic battles for all types. USMC vs. MERC. *Bridge - Bosphorus bridge in Turkey, intense close-quarter battles and lots of cover. SAS vs. IRIA. *Chinatown - Figthing in a Chinese city, tight spaces and tall buildings for vertical warfare. USMC vs. PLA. *Crossroads - Large city in Burma, perfect for vertical warfare and vehicles. SAS vs. PLA. *Elbrus Peak - Mountain in Russia, ideal for sniping and helicopter warfare. RGF vs. IRIA. *Electric Night - Battle in a large city in the Middle East, plenty of wide spaces for vehicular warfare. Bundeswehr vs. MERC. *Frostbite - Battle in a ski hill in the Alps, wide spaces and open areas with lots of cover. French Armed Forces vs. MERC. *Goal - Hockey stadium in Canada, tight spaces and long corridors make great CQC. HMAF vs. Shadow PMC. *Heatstroke - Open-cast mine in Balochistan, hectic vertical fighting. USMC vs. IRIA. *Isfahan Highway - Standoff in a major road in Iran, great for vehicle combat. IRIA vs. MERC. *Kandahar Dunes - Combat in the sand dunes of Afghanistan. French Armed Forces vs. MERC. *Market - Iranian market in Tehran, a mix of open spaces and tight corridors for all kinds of combat. USMC vs. IRIA. *Slaughterhouse - Abattoir in Midwestern United States, close quarters and tight corridors perfect for fast-paced combat. USMC vs. Shadow PMC. *Trainyard - German train yard in the Ruhr valley. Ideal for urban combat. Bundeswehr vs. Shadow PMC. *Underground - London Metropolitan Metro system under siege, combat in both above and below the metro system. Game Modes *Team Deathmatch - Two teams fight to reach the score limit, the first team to reach the score limit wins. *Deathmatch - Every man for himself, the first player to reach the score limit wins. *Occupation - Two team fight for neutral objectives around the map, capturing these will provide the player with more spawn areas and points, the first team to reach the score limit wins. *Incursion - There is two teams, the attacking team must defend all three radar stations around the map before the enemy destroys them, if less than three radar stations are detonated after the attacking team reaches zero tickets, the attacking team loses. iPhone App There is an iPhone app that includes 5 minigames, each minigame has a different character and missions: *UAV Recon: Pilot an RQ-5 RPA and laze targets for a Tomahawk missile strike, but beware because there are some SAM systems so you have to use your flares. (Maj. Rodney Johnson, USAF) *Wave Defense: Use a sniper rifle and a machine gun to hold off an attack in your fort. (SSgt. George Barrett, Royal Marines) *Pyromaniac: Plant explosives in a new stealth UCAV project to avoid the enemies from continuing its development, be careful there are IFVs guarding it. (Pvt. Éric Lachapelle, ADT) *Air Defence: Activate each automatic SAM system to bring down a heavy bomber en route to Moscow. (Lt. Evgenyi Kyznetsov) *Electronic Warfare: Put 2 microchips in order and connect each cable to call an EMP from a satellite, although there are tanks tha pose a major threat. (Sgt. Dietrich König, Heer) Weapons *UAV Recon **Flares **BGM-109 Tomahawk *Wave Defense **Timberwolf C14 **M249 SAW *Air Defence **AKS-74M **9K338 Igla-S *Pyromaniac **FAMAS/M320 **C4 **RPG *Electronic Warfare **G36K **Double barrel Shotgun **MILAN Map Packs The map packs have new additions, including new vehicles and weapons: Vehicles: DLC: Uprising Featuring new weapons and vehicles, it brings five maps with a new game mode. Maps *Hokkaido: Forests of Northern Japan, tight spaces and secret passages. HMAF vs. PLA. *Plesetsk: Russian cosmodrome, lots of open areas and outdoor fighting, as well as indoor spaces. RGF vs. MERC. *Dame de Fer: The iconic Champ de Mars in Paris, main focus on urban warfare. French Armed Forces vs. Shadow PMC. *Mt. Sidley: Anarctic radio station in a mountain, open areas perfect for all types of games. Bundeswehr vs. KPA. *Elburz: Mountain forests in Iran, outdoor spaces for epic vehicle combat. USMC vs. IRIA. Weapons *Tavor TAR-21/M203 (AR) *AEK-971/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *CZ-805 BREN/BREN G1 (AR) *MG4 (LMG) *Ultimax 100 (LMG) *LSAT (LMG) *Colt LSW (LMG) Vehicles *F-35C Lightning II (Stealth Jet) *Sukhoi PAK FA (Stealth Jet) *J-20 (Stealth Jet) *IAMI Shafaq (Stealth Jet) *Wiesel 2 TOW: Small tracked vehicle armed with a TOW, it has lighter armour than the average IFV, but it deals more damage with the ATGM. It can sit two people. *C-130J: Transport aircraft available when controlling the Radar Station in Uprising maps. It can provide a spawn point, vehicles and supplies for the team controlling it. It can be piloted or controlled by AI. DLC: Besieged Maps *Epicentre: City in the aftermath of an earthquake. Russian Ground Forces vs. KPA. *Jungle Rumble: Rainforests of French Guiana, combat on the banks of a river perfect for infantry combat and water vehicles. French Armed Forces vs. Shadow PMC. *Ghost Town: Abandoned village in the middle of the Sahara Desert, classic desert warfare combat. USMC vs. MERC. *Toxic: Abandoned power plant affected by a nuclear meltdown, Close Quarter Battles inside the plant, with hazardous pockets of radiation out of bounds. Bundeswehr vs. PLA. *Flood: Battle on the city of Lahore after a flood. Suited for water vehicles and infantry combat indoors. IRIA vs. MERC. Weapons *HOWA Type 89/M203 (AR) *Rk 95/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *Kk 62 (LMG) *GOL Magnum (Sniper Rifle) *SR-93 (Sniper Rifle) *Staff Sling (Improvised Weapon)shoot incendiary or explosive materials Vehicles *BvS 10 Viking: Amphibious APC with heavier armour. It can sit 8 passengers, but it's also much slower than other vehicles. Armed with two 12.7mm machine guns. *MOWAG Duro IIIP: High speed armoured truck with a coaxial machine gun. It can sit 6 passengers and tow a howitzer. *M1129 Stryker: APC armed with a 120mm mortar, it is very effective against targets out of the line of sight. Can sit six occupants. *Flatbed Van: Light armoured vehicle with a coaxial 7.62mm machine gun and two side-mounted Mk.47 grenade launchers. It can sit 4 occupants. *E350 Technical: Armoured Ford van with a dashboard mounted Mk.47 grenade launcher, it can sit one gunner, who uses 7.62mm machine gun and two more occupants. *BMPT: Heavy APC armed with a 30mm cannon and a 14.5mm machine gun. It can sit six occupants inside its heavily armoured body. DLC: Endgame Maps *Ngesebus Island 2016: A favourite map from Danger Close: WWII adapted for modern warfare. USMC vs. KPA. *Bashkortostan Mine: Russian mineral mine in the Urals. RGF vs. KPA. *Baffin Island: Arctic island in Northern Canada, wide spaces outdoors and an underground bunker with tight spaces. HMAF vs. KPA. *Khatanga Bay: Siberian village in Krasnoyarsk during an intense snowstorm. RGF vs. PLA. *Haven: Scandinavian commercial port in the North Sea. Foggy conditions. Bundeswehr vs. KPA. Weapons *AK-105 (Carbine) *G36C (Carbine) *Mk.3 (Shotgun) *ENARM Pentagun (Shotgun) *MG36 (LMG) *Wieger STG-943 (AR) Vehicles *AC-130W Stinger II: Can be accessed by controlling the radio station in the Endgame maps, using a 30mm cannon, a GPS Guided bomb and a Hellfire missile. It can have 5 operatives plus the pilot. *BPz3 Büffel: Armoured Recovery Vehicle that can repair friendly vehicles, it can also demolish enemy emplacements with its plough. *RG-35: Fast mine-resistant vehicle, can seat five people in it. It moves at a high speed while still maintaining good armour. *BMS-1 Alacrán: Halftrack equipped with a Multiple Rocket Launcher. It can sit six people in it *XA-185 Pasi: Amphibious APC with a high speed and heavy armour. The XA-185 can sit seven occupants plus the driver, it is armed with an NSV machine gun and six firing port weapons. *Caterpillar D9R: Armoured bulldozer with a 7.62mm machine gun. It is effective against light armoured vehicles and enemy emplacements, effectively using brute force against enemy targets. It can only sit one occupant. DLC: Vietnam War The Vietnam War DLC is a Multiplayer exclusive Booster Pack focused on the Vietnam War, it has 5 new maps with the United States Marine Corps and the North Vietnamese Army, as well as a variety of new weapons. Maps *Quang Tri Jungle *Hue Boulevard *Khe Sanh *Hill 488 *Operation Irving *Mekong Delta |-| Weapons of the U.S.= *Colt M1911 *Kpist m/45 *CAR-15 Commando *M16A1 *M14 *M40 Sniper Rifle *M60 Machine Gun *Stoner 63 *M72 LAW |-| Weapons of the N.V.A.= *Type 54 *K-50M *AKMS *Type 56 *Tokarev SVT *Type 24 Zhongzheng *RPD *DP-27 *RPG-2 |-| Factionless Weapons= *Walther PPK (Pistol) *Colt Python (Pistol) *P-64 CZAK (Pistol) *PM63 RAK (SMG) *Korovin 1941 (SMG) *PPS-42 (SMG) *AR-18 (Assault Rifle) *T223 (Assault Rifle) *AMD-65 (Assault Rifle) *AR-10 (Battle Rifle) *M1 Garand (Battle Rifle) *Hanyang 88 (Battle Rifle) *No.5 Jungle Carbine (Battle Rifle) *M1897 Trench Gun (Shotgun) *M11-48 (Shotgun) |-| Vehicles of the U.S.= *M151 MUTT *M113 APC *M48 Patton *M108 *M42 Duster *AH-1 Cobra *UH-1 Iroquois *F-4 Phantom II |-| Vehicles of the N.V.A.= *GAZ-67b *BTR-140 *T-54 *SO-152 *Type 63 AAA *Mi-24 Hind *MiG-21 Fishbed *Sukhoi Su-17 |-| Factionless Vehicles= *Tuk-tuk *Motorbike *AC-119 Shadow *M50 Ontos Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games